Miles Callisto
Miles Callisto is a seven-year-old boy on Miles from Tomorrowland. Voice Actors: *Cullen McCarthy (Season 1) *Justin Felbinger (Season 2) Miles played John Darling in Bongo Pan and Beanstalk Jack Pan Miles played Skippy Rabbit in Hiro Hood He is a rabbit. Miles played Ted Wiggins in The Cricket (The Lorax) He is Audrey's husband. Miles played Hiro Hamada in Big Space 6 Miles played Olie Polie in Rolie Polie Miles He is a robot. Miles played Aaron in The Little Space Boy Miles played Prince Florian in Red White and the Seven Characters Miles played Pinocchio in Milesnocchio He is a puppet and a real boy. Miles played Dumbo in Miles Callisto (Dumbo) He is a baby elephant with big ears. Miles played Bambi in Milesambi He is a deer. Miles played Prince Charming in Redrella Miles played Peter Pan in Miles Pan Miles played Tramp in Red and the Miles He is a dog. Miles played Prince Phillip in Sleeping Red Miles played Pongo in 101 Humans (HarryDR19 Style) He is a dog. Miles played Lucky in 101 Humans (brucemovies1 Style) He is a puppy. Miles played Wart/King Arthur in The Sword in the Stone (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Mowgli in The Space Book He is a man cub. Miles played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristohumans (HarryDR19 Style) He is an alley cat. Miles played Berlioz in The Aristohumans (brucemovies1 Style) He is a black kitten. Miles played Robin Hood in Miles Hood He is a fox. Miles played Little John in Jack Hood He is a bear. Miles played Bernard in The Rescuers (HarryDR19 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (HarryDR19 Style) He is a mouse. Miles played Adult Tod in The Space Boy and the Hero Boy He is a fox. Miles played Jonathan Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (HarryDR19 Style) He is a Mrs. Brisby's husband. Miles played Martin Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (brucemovies1 Style) He is a mouse. Miles played Taran in The Black Cauldron (HarryDR19 Style) He is a warrior and a pig keeper. Miles played Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Riding Hood Miles played Red in The Rescuers Down Under (brucemovies1 Style) He is a kangaroo. Miles played Prince Adam in Beauty and the Vulture and Beauty and the Vulture 2: The Enchanted Christmas Miles played Aladdin in Milesladdin, Milesladdin II: The Return of Frollo, Milesladdin (TV Series), and Milesladdin III: The King of Thieves He is a street rat. Miles played Simba in The Space Boy King, The Space Boy King II: Miles's Pride, The Space Boy King 1 1/2, and Jack and Humpty He is a male lion. Miles played John Smith in Redhontas Miles played Woody in Toy Story (DaveGrrrrrrruly), Toy Story 2 (DaveGrrrrrrruly), Toy Story 3 (DaveGrrrrrrruly), Space Story, Space Story 2, and Space Story 3 He is a sheriff and a cowboy. Miles played James (live-action) in Miles and the Giant Peach Miles played Quasimodo in The Space Boy of Notre Dame and The Space Boy of Notre Dame II Miles played Captain Phoebus in The Pig of Notre Dame (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Hercules in Milescules Miles played Li Shang in Redlan and Redlan II Miles played Flik in A Space's Life Miles played Tarzan in Mileszan Miles played Dimitri in Redstasia Miles played Prince Cornelius in Redlina Miles played Alfredo Linguini in Ratatouille (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Phineas Flynn in Miles and Jack Miles played Prince Naveen in The Princess and the Pig Miles played Flynn Rider in Tangled (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Kristoff in Frozen (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Froggo in Histeria! (HarryDR19 Style) Miles played Barnacle Boy in Flapsy the Charcoal Crow (Spongebob Squarepants Parody) Portrayals: *In Hiro from Tomorrowland he is played by Hiro Hamada. *In Jack from Tomorrowland he is played by Beanstalk Jack. *In Edgar from Tomorrowland he is played by Edgar Peepleson. *In Wart from Tomorrowland he is played by Wart/Arthur Pendragon. *In Mowgli from Tomorrowland he is played by Mowgli. *In Taran from Tomorrowland he is played by Taran. *In Pinocchio from Tomorrowland he is played by Pinocchio. *In Bambi from Tomorrowland he is played by Bambi. *In Phineas from Tomorrowland he is played by Phineas Flynn. *In Oliver from Tomorrowland he is played by Oliver. *In Jeremy from Tomorrowland he is played by Jeremy from Tomorrowland. *In Leo from Tomorrowland he is played by Leo. *In Quincy from Tomorrowland he is played by Quincy. *In Fievel from Tomorrowland he is played by Fievel Mousekewitz. Gallery: Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland.jpg|Miles in Miles from Tomorrowland Miles Callisto Icon.png Miles from tomorrowlan render.png eb5a5d09f3bf002770e8745d712fb4f8.jpg Miles_on_his_blastboard.jpg Miles and Merc.JPG Miles-Callisto.JPG Miles-and-Hiro.jpg Runaway-Shuttle-2.png Runaway-Shuttle-3.png Runaway-Shuttle-4.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-25.png Miles from Tomorrowland 07.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-32.png Miles from Tomorrowland 02.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-4.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-21.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-22.png Miles from Tomorrowland 04.jpg Miles from tomorrowland 2.jpg Miles-from-tomorrowland-6.png Miles from tomorrowland 1.jpg Surfin'-the-Whirlpool-13.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-30.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-7.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-8.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-10.png Explorer exchange 1.jpeg Miles-from-tomorrowland-27.png Journey-to-the-Frozen-Planet-1.png Journey-to-the-Frozen-Planet-9.png The-Neptune-Adventure-4.png The-Neptune-Adventure-6.png The-Neptune-Adventure-12.png The-Neptune-Adventure-18.png The-Neptune-Adventure-26.png The-Neptune-Adventure-30.png The-Neptune-Adventure-32.png The-Neptune-Adventure-38.png The-Neptune-Adventure-43.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-5.png Miles and Loretta 1.jpg To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-19.png Miles.jpg To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-21.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-25.png To-the-Goldilocks-Zone-27.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-2.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-3.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-17.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-18.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-19.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-29.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-40.png Hiccup-in-the-Plan-46.png Miles from tomorrowland still.jpg The-Neptune-Adventure-13A.png The-Neptune-Adventure-41A.png|"Try looking at it this way." The-Neptune-Adventure-46A.png The-Neptune-Adventure-51A.png Eye to Eye 2.jpg 2016-03-12 (30).png The Discovery Expedition 1.jpg Miles and Loretta.png The Discovery Expedition 5.jpg Game-On-2.png How I saved my Summer Vacation 1.jpg Planet of the Plants.jpg Miles and Loretta 3.jpg Brenda-song-miles-from-tomorrowland-excl-first-look-02.jpg Miles vs. The Volcano 2.jpg The Mystery of Atlantix 1.png Ghost Moon 1.jpg miles-from-tomorrowland-finale.jpg Lunar New Year 1.png Blasteroid! 1.png Unexpected Ally 1.png The Callisto family hug.png Stormy night in a dark nebula 1.jpg Escape from the Tethoscape 1.jpg Yuri's Night 1.png Happy Captains Day.jpg Miles and M.E.R.C..jpg Miles, M.E.R.C. and the Rock Aliens.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 1.jpg The Search for Skellig Ro 3.jpg Unplugged 2.jpg Who Stole the Stellosphere 1.jpg Attack-of-the-Flickorax-1.png Catch-That-IOTA-1.png Escape-from-the-Tethoscape-1.png The-Mystery-of-Atlantrix-1.png The-Quantum-Cup-2.png The-Space-Trader-1.png Magnetic-Merc-1.png Blasteroid-2.png Adventures-in-Robo-Pet-Sitting-1.png Yuri's-Night-1.png The-Great-Blastboard-Chase-1.png On-Spaceguard-2.png How I Saved My Summer Vacation 1.jpg Galactech-Captain-Miles-1.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-5.png Galactech-Captain-Miles-13.png Galactech - Captain Miles.png|Captain Miles in command of the Stellosphere miles-from-tomorrowland-post.jpg|Galactech Miles and M.E.R.C. Galactech-Captain-Miles-27.png Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 1.jpg Galactech - March of the Robo-Penguins 2.jpg The Tiny Aliens 1.jpg The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 3.jpg|Miles as Jet Retrograde The Adventures of Jet Retrograde 2.png Galaxias Quest 1.jpg The First Day of Galactic School 3.jpg Building Day 1.jpg MfT Once in a blue moon - 1.jpg Once in a Blue Moon 2.jpg Galactech - The Mystery of the Dinosaurs 1.jpg MERC Loretta and Miles.jpg Chasing the Stormchaser 2.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 1.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 2.jpg The Search for the Plectrix 3.jpg Robo-Monkey Business 1.png Robo-Monkey Business 2.jpg Connect and Protect 1.png Connect and Protect 4.png The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 1.jpg The Great Space Train Robbery-Mission Pets One 2.jpg MFO Shuttlescrafts.png Villain After Villain 1.jpg MFO Hoverbikes.png Miles, Loretta, Haruna and Mirandos in Gi Guit.jpg MFO - Loretta, Mirandos, and Miles.png Messages from Miles 2.jpg Galactech 7.jpg Galactech 6.jpg Galactech 5.jpg Galactech 4.jpg Galactech 3.jpg Galactech 2.jpg Galactech 1.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles goes for a ride.jpg Miles the boy.jpg Miles-Callisto-and-Merc.jpg Miles and Merc.jpg Miles-Callisto.jpg Miles Callisto.jpg 514638aca90ed2e225cfaeb9_858ef454.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles' face.jpg Miles' face.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles.jpg Miles from Tomorrowland Miles Callisto.jpg C011C848-3718-4A0B-86E6-0625640ECEF1.jpeg B6DE9B65-E05D-44DE-B715-B45B65DA436D.jpeg DCEA4F7C-DA1F-40DB-9DE8-647F55308732.jpeg 4E23B73E-F3E1-464A-AA47-CFF3BB3EFC37.jpeg 0F05668B-FD51-4E88-88FD-E38A981FC154.jpeg 9C663E86-0A94-4208-B6F7-6CF43046A8FA.jpeg 58954848-03D0-4A0A-92B4-30687D0540D6.jpeg Miles, Loretta, and MERC.jpg Miles and MERC.jpg Miles Callisto 01.jpg Miles-Callisto-and-MERC.jpg Miles-Callisto-01.JPG Miles-Callisto-and-Loretta-Callisto-01.PNG Miles-Callisto-and-Loretta-Callisto-02.JPG Miles_and_MERC_1.jpg Miles_Callisto_1.jpg Miles-Callisto-02.jpg Miles_and_MERC_2.jpg Miles and Red.png|with Little Red Riding Hood Category:Characters Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Black Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Comedians Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:White Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Loves Category:Love Interest Category:Love Interests Category:Kevin Jordan